


Into Oblivion

by Beautiful_River



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Choking, Creampie, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_River/pseuds/Beautiful_River
Summary: Magnus eavesdrops on you playing a game of fantasy smash or pass when his name is mentioned. Not nearly romantic as the title sounds. Porn with little plot.
Relationships: Magnus Burnsides/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Into Oblivion

“What about Avi?” Magnus could hear Taako talking as he passed his room.  
“I’d pass. But Johann on the other hand.” You giggled.  
Magnus paused by the crack in the door and peeked in. He could see Taaako was sitting on the floor in front of you. You hand your hands in his hair making some kind of intricate braid design. His eyes couldn’t help but to follow along the curve of your body from your exposed shoulder down to you legs shown from your short shorts.  
“Alright what about,” you hummed in thought, “Magnus?”  
‘What about me?’ Magnus thought.  
“If I didn’t know him, absolutely, I would smash. But he’s my homie so pass.” Taako confessed. “What about you?”  
Magnus’s cheeks burned when he realised they were playing a game of fantasy smash or pass.  
“With who?”  
“Magnus, duh.”  
“Are you kidding me?” You scoffed and Magnus felt his heart sink. “I would let that dude pound me into oblivion.”  
Now Magnus’s heart rose so quickly he thought he might choke on it. He had had similar thoughts about you but never thought you would feel that way about him.  
“Want me to set ya’ll up?” Taako offered only half joking.  
“Thanks but I’ll pass. If anything happens between us it’ll happen, ya’ know?”  
You and Taako continued your game as Magnus scurried off to do what he will with the new information.  
A few weeks later you wandered down to their dorm looking for Taako, who was nowhere to be found. You checked Taako’s room, no sign of him, Merle’s room empty too. Finally you stopped by Magnus’s room.  
“You seen Taako?” You asked leaning against the door frame. Your sweater dress slipped off one shoulder.  
Magnus looked up from his carving in a start. “Oh, uh, no I haven’t. Sorry.” He couldn’t help but stare at you. The way your pouty lips shined from the gloss, and the way your dress barely went down your thighs mesmerised him.  
Letting out a groan of frustration you let yourself into his room and flopped down onto his bed.  
“Come in.” He joked with a small chuckle. “I haven’t seen Taako since this morning.” He sat down his duck carving and turned towards you on his bed. Something he had thought about many times since he heard you talk with Taako.  
“He was supposed to help me with a home remedy I was trying to brew. Hell, even Merle could help but I can’t find him either.” Laying on your stomach you propped your head up on one hand to look at him.  
“Is it anything I could help you with? I know nothing about magic but I’ll do anything to help I can.” Magnus offered with a genuine smile that make your heart flutter.  
“Well it’s a relaxing potion to help with muscle pain. I’m just getting started on this kind of stuff so I don’t really know what I’m doing.” You let your head fall onto the bed and brought your hand up to rub your shoulder. “With all the training I’ve been doing recently my shoulders and back have been really stiff and sore.”  
Magnus thought carefully before he spoke. “I could help, I mean,” he blushed a deep rose color. “I’ve been told I give a mean shoulder rub.” His hand rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.  
You looked at him blankly, which scared him, before smiling. “Actually that'd be amazing.”  
He tried to seem not to eager. “All right, cool.” He got up and walked towards you.  
“How do you want me?” You asked.  
“Pardon?”  
“Do you want me to sit or?” You giggled at his startled face.  
“You’re perfect like that.” He got on the bed and slowly put his leg on either side of your legs. “Is this okay?” He made sure before starting.  
“Yes,” you turned your head to face the wall to hide your blushing cheeks.  
“Let me know if I’m going too hard.” He laid his hands on your shoulders and started to message soft circles.  
You let a soft sigh escape your lips as he started messaging away the knots in your muscles. He moved down your back and applied more pressure. You let out a soft moan on accident, which hit Magnus directly in his crotch. He tried to pretend he didn’t hear the other soft moans and noises you made. Still he couldn’t help himself from getting a semi.  
After one particularly loud moan he had to say something. “How does it feel?” His voice was lower and gruffer that you were used to hearing. He slowly moved his hand further down your back until they were right above your ass.  
“G-good.” You stammered.  
He smirked, finding a new confidence. His hands moved over your hips and down your legs. You took in a shaky breath at the feeling of him touching you.  
“Ya’ know, I heard you and Taako talking a while ago."  
You turned to look at him confused. Taako and you talk about a lot of things. “What did you hear?”  
“You were talking about me.” He lowered his head to whisper in your ear. “About what you wanted me to do to you. ‘Pound you into oblivion’ to be exact.” His breath was hot on your ear and you couldn’t help but feel small under him. “Is that what you want me to do?”  
“Oh gods yes, Magnus I,” You tried to say but he placed a soft kiss on your lips silencing you.  
He kissed from your lips to your ears, to your neck, down your exposed shoulder. While he kissed his hands moved under your dress and bunched it up beneath your shoulders. He turned his attention now to your bear back and kissed down your spine while his hand caressed your ass.  
“Gods you’re beautiful.” He breathed on your skin making you moan. One of his hands stayed where it was and the other moved between your thighs. He ran one finger over your covered clit and sent pleasure all over your body. You could tell you were already wet before he commented on it. “You’re already soaked.” This time he rubbed two quick circles over your clit and your moved into his touch.  
Both of his strong hands moved to your hips and pulled you back against him, he pushed your chest back down against the bed. You took the opportunity to grind against him causing him to groan and the friction you caused. Already you could feel him hard against you. He pulled himself back from your touch and moved one hand to your panties and pulled them to the side. He slipped one finger into you while he teased your clit.  
“Magnus,” you whined.  
“Tell me what you want.” He instructed.  
“More,” you whimpered biting your lip and pouting at him.  
He obeyed and slipped another finger in, stretching you open. You pushed into his touch greedy for more. A third finger inside you sent you over the edge, you came calling his name. He cooed your name and stroked you through your climax.  
“Do you want to keep going?” He asked.  
“Yes, please.” You almost begged.  
He removed his finger from you and wiped them on his shirt before removing it. Then he moved to his sweatpants and undid the tie before pushing them down to his knees.  
The sight of him almost made your jaw drop. You knew a man as big as him had to be hung but it was ridiculously big.  
He moved back closer to you before running a finger over your slick folds. He moved his hand and replaced it with his erection, sliding over you a few times making you push back for more contact. His hand moved to stroke himself a few times before lining himself up with your entrance.  
“Let me know if you need, or want, me to stop.” He reassured you. He waited for a sign from you, a frantic nod, that you were ready. Slowly he began to push himself into you.  
Both of you let out a moan at the feeling of mutual please. He kept going until you had taken all of him. He stopped for a second, giving you time to adjust. He knew you were ready when you moved backed trying to ride him. His hand grabbed your hips to help guide the both of you in slow rhythmic strokes. After you were moving together he began to quicken the speed, pulling your hips back so he could slam into you.  
“Mags, oh gods,” you cried out gripping onto his bed.  
“Is this what you wanted?” He groaned between the slamming of your hips.  
“Yes, yes!” You could feel another climax building, and right as you were about to slip over the line into pure bliss he pulled away from you. Making you whine at the loss.  
He flipped you over onto your back before kissing you hungry while lining himself back up.  
“I want to watch you come this time.” He kissed your neck before sucking a bruise into your soft flesh. When he was satisfied with the mark he pulled back and kissed it, before sliding back into you.  
His hands moved under your knees and pulled them up to your chest. With this angle he hit even deeper in you than you thought was possible. Every thrust made you cry out. One of his hands came up to you breast to play with them. He ran his thumb over your hard nipple adding to your pleasure. His hand slowly traveled up to right below your neck.  
He slowed his thrusts and his eyes searched yours. “May I?” His hand came up to hold your throat and your eagerly nodded yes. His thrust regained speed as he applied a slight pressure to the sides of your neck sending extasy down your spine. With a few more thrusts your were coming undone around him.  
“That’s it, good girl. Come for me again.” He cooed as his thrusts became more frantic and out of rhythm.  
“Magnus, please.” Was all it took for him. He came hard within you. You moaned together at his last deep thrust into you before he stopped his movement. Neither of you moved while you catch your breath for a moment, before he leaned down to kiss you gently.  
“That was amazing.” He smiled against your lips.  
“Unbelievable,” you agreed.  
After another kiss he slowly pulled out of you. He got up and said he’d be right back, returning with a wet washcloth. Gently he cleaned you up.  
“I don’t normally do this.” You commented.  
“What?” Magnus looked up at you, having not heard what you had said. He was distracted by your body.  
“Normally I make people wine and dine me. I mean, I normally just don’t, put out.” You avoided making eye contact, feeling a little embarrassed.  
Magnus moved so he was sitting next to you. “It may be out of order but I’d like to do that. I mean, take you on a date.”  
“Really?” You looked at him for any sign he was joking.  
“Yeah, I mean, if you’ll let me.” He takes your hand in his smile sweetly.  
Leaning up you give him tender kiss. “I’d really like that.”  
He smiled against your kiss.  
Both your heads turned when you heard commotion coming from the common living area. Magnus bolted up to slam the door closed. Not long after you could hear someone talking on the other side.  
“What’s all the shyness for Maggie? Got a guest in there?” Taako jeered from the other side.  
All Magnus could reply with was a long, “Uhhh.”  
“Holy shit no way!” Taako cheered.  
“What’s going on?” Merle asked.  
“Are boy got laid!” The wizard exclaimed. “Whose in there? Avi? Johann? Killian?”  
“She would never.” Merle objected  
You quickly pulled on the closest item of clothing, which happened to be Magnus’s shirt, and opened the door. Magnus stood behind it out of view, hand awkwardly held over his crotch.  
You made instant eye contact with Taako and smiled at his dopey face of surprise. Smiling sweetly you told him, “Fuck off,” and slammed the door shut again.  
You could hear a fit of laughter moving away from the outside of the door and you turned back to Magnus with a pout.  
“My legs hurt.” You whined.  
He walked up to you and wrapped his arms around your waist and placed a kiss on your neck. “I’m sorry. Was I too rough?”  
“No, it was just right.” You giggled.  
“If you want,” his hands slipped down your ass to your thighs, “I can message them better.” He spoke right in your ear.  
You pulled your head back and gently smacked his arm. “You horndog!” You laughed.  
“Well how about a short rest?” He lead you back to the bed and pulled back the sheets.  
You eagerly joined him under them, laying your head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around you, holding you close. You drifted off to sleep against his rising and falling chest.


End file.
